Gentle Giant
= Gentle Giant = Personality Roland was born with Aspergers and is therefore a bit of a savant. He picked up intellectual pursuits quite easily in school and graduated from high school with honors. Due to his Aspergers, he dislikes interacting with people more than necessary and has difficulty reading social cues. He dislikes short-term contact with others and finds casual conversation to be boring. He also engages in behavior that breaks standards of politeness but doesn't see anything wrong. Politeness is an alien concept to him so he doesn't notice when people are rude and doesn't understand why. Humour is also a confusing concept to him. Making jokes about the suffering of others will appall him. Roland values intelligence highly and anti-intellectualism is his berserk button. He has stated that he thinks that anti-intellectuals deserve a frontal lobotomy so "they would be deprived of the intellectual faculties that they themselves despise". His valuing of intelligence is why he excelled in math and the sciences in school since they deal in concrete facts. He succeeded in those courses with honors. Social studies and language arts were more difficult for him but he still maintained a B average throughout those courses. He can also play piano and is learning how to draw. Appearance Roland is 70 inches (5 foot 10) with broad shoulders and a swimmers body. His skin is tanned with lines around his neck and arms where he wears clothes. Most of the time he wears a short sleeve mono-color shirt and jeans due to seeing little need to diversify his wardrobe. His hair is black and messy unless he has recently had it cut short (to prolong the amount of time until he has to go to the barber again). He almost always has stubble on his chin due to the hair there growing back quickly every time he shaves it off. He has a thuggish looking face that seems to be permanently scowling, which, when combined with how he doesn't like starting conversations with people, gives the impression that he dislikes being around everyone. Relations & Allies Roland is not liked throughout Armor Corps. He has been nicknamed "Autist". The main reason he is disliked is that he actually makes the effort to behave like a soldier and obey the Armor Corps rules. This has made him many enemies since he reports whatever rule-breaking that occurs in his vicinity. If asked about this he would claim that they're just butthurt that he's one of the only few people who actually obey the rules. Though his anti-social nature leaves him with few people that he views as friends he is a devoted if low ranking (due to only being a student before receiving his suit) member of Armor Corps. He is very interested in figuring out how the advanced technology of the suit's function, including the underlying scientific principles behind it all. The characters that he has strong relationships (forged in battle) with are: Boone: During Operation Red Eye, he and Boone were put in a team together when the group split up to cover more ground. When they both tried to sneak through an area Boone was detected by a Drone which then shot him with an Ion Cannon. After Gentle Giant destroyed the drone he risked detection to drag Boone to a hiding spot until he could restart his suit. Ivan: During Operation Starbound, Ivan and Gentle Giant found themselves working together as a artillery unit (Ivan) and spotter (Gentle Giant). They both worked together quite well and forced the traitor Fortress to retreat. Fortress: After Fortress revealed himself to be a Tumblr armor Gentle Giant holds a grudge because of that. During the mission, when Fortress tried to fly off Gentle Giant insisted that Ivan fire rockets at the fleeing suit and then started grumbling when that was refused. Ghost Doctor: After Ghost Doctors suit was destroyed Gentle carried him back to a safe zone and protected the now defenseless pilot from further attack. He still maintains contact with the doctor after he decided to quit Armor Corps and become a mechanic in one of the many human settlements that now dot the planet. Zulu: He dislikes Zulu. After he stumbled onto one of her drug stashes he reported it to command and she was disciplined for the possession of contraband. She later got revenge on him by putting drugs into his drink at a bar which caused him to do embarrassing things, get into a brawl and be demoted from corporal to private. Despite that he still attended her funeral and was respectful when she was killed in action. = The Suit = His suit is about the size and shape of a wolf and is largely used to provide long-range support by either using the Particle Beam to snipe targets or the Machine gun to suppress opponents. By taking advantage of camouflage to conceal himself and Adhesion to move into odd spots he is able to provide long-range suppressing fire and sniper support to a team of suits. Opponents are usually too busy trying to fight the closer range suits to deal with a difficult to spot sniper. When stuck out alone he is able to use his suit's high speed, camouflage and adhesion to run, hide and harass opponents. The collapsed version of the suit is a wrist-mounted personal computer which can be used to look up information, scan and store documents, contact and communicate with people and has several built in basic tools. His polyglot augment allows him to speak English, Malay-Indonesian (English and Malay being his natural languages), French, German, Russian, Arabic, Chinese, Hindi, Spanish, Bengali and Elven. He chose those languages because six of those are the languages of the U.N while nine of those are the most spoken languages in the world. Elven is bundled in with polyglot though he has never had to use it yet. The Night Vision HUD upgrade was added due to finding himself in situations where he needed it but didn't have it. The situation was where he and Boone were in a pitch black room and he had to be led around by Boone by biting one of his tentacles. The name Gentle Giant is meant to be ironic since his suit is neither gentle nor giant due to its small size and combat ability. He himself did not come up with the name due to having difficulties with irony. Suit Crunch Points available: 300 Missions Completed: Just Like Old Times, Operation Red Eye, Operation Stormwatch, Starbound, Operation Fallen Palace, Mission Broken Containment and Operation Falling Star. Points Allocated: 300 Body Type: Predator (10) 10 Features: Natural Weapons (0), Adhesion (10) 20 Suit A.I: Soldier (10) 30 User Interface: Brain Implant (20) 50 Hud: Suit Status (0), Advanced Suit Status (5), Hawkeye (5), Night Vision (10), Thermal Vision (10) 80 Comms: Radio Transmitter (0), Terminal (10), Free-Space Optical Transmitter (10), Defense Maze (10) 110 Weapons: Pulse Rifle (10), Helion Particle Rifle (20), Vibro Blade (10) 150 Upgrades: Environmental Controls I (0), Camouflage (10), Collapsible I and II (10), Storage (0), Medkit (0), Cyber Brain (10) Memory Palace (5), Marksman (10), Polyglot (5), Jump Jets (10), Kinetic Stabilizers (10), Maneuvering Rockets (10), Sub-Armor Pistons (10), Armor Plating (10), Multi-Sensor (10) 270 Nanites: Hydra I (10), Mycelium I (10), Berserker (10) 300 Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:Light Category:PACYOA: TE